paradoxcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco
Draco was born three hours before his twin brother Tommy, effectively setting his place as king once his father stepped down.Unfortunately for him, being king is the absolute last job he could ever want. Draco is the shy twin, wanting nothing more than to curl up on a couch with a good book and stay there forever. Too bad he decided to get pushed out first. Childhood Like his brother, Draco was taught to play various musical instruments to amuse their fathers guests, took trips with his parents to meet and greet ambassadors of ally countries, and had to deal with the crazy public. While not as traumatized by their private teacher as Tommy was, he was still extremely relieved when they moved to public school, eager to make friends who weren't a mirror image of him. Somehow or another, people connected him with being the first born twin as being the cooler twin, and without doing a thing, Draco was pushed to jock status of the high school. He didn't mind it for the most part, except when cheerleaders would toss themselves at him or other boys tried to recruit him for a nerd punishment. He preferred to tag along with his brother and Jazzie. On their fifteen birthday, Draco realized he had some drastically different views from his brother, who was more than happy to take on four or more prostitutes for some virginity losing. Draco was horrified at the thought, and tried to run. A hooker tracked him down and forced him to touch her, using enough vulgar talk to put Tommy to shame. Eventually Draco fainted cold from fear. Tommy covered for him and encouraged Draco to brag about a night of hot hot sex, so no one would know he was still a virgin. He decided to just keep silent about it, letting Tommy do all the bragging for him. The Crash On their twenty fourth birthday, Draco had to do some training with the rest of the Riders. He left his unhappy brother with a promise to be back at midnight, and he aimed to do just that. At eleven thirty he headed for home in his own, custom built plane, when he saw a flash, and suddenly the entire plane was engulfed in flame. He went down, landing thirty miles away from the floating city in a mostly unexplored forest. He assumed he had died, when he woke up with a giant, drooling dragon over him. He had been saved by Samsol, who had seen the flying ball of wreckage from his small cottage home. He set to work on slowly healing Draco, who had a broken back and third degree burns. By the time it took Draco to learn to walk again it was enough time for the city to assume he was dead and move on, so he decided to stay with Samsol and Aiki, which he considers to be one of the best choices of his life. Disorders Like his brother, Draco has a few mental disorders that plague him for most of his life. Anorexia took in early after joining the Riders. He's addicted to exercising and eating little, trying to kill the body fat he assumes he has. He also as a strong case of Genophobia, which prevents him from getting close to anyone who wasn't a very close, trusted friend.